Contest Gila
by cloud3024
Summary: Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk begitu senang ketika Kyuhyun berjanji mengajak mereka pergi liburan ke Indonesia-gratis. Tapi ada syaratnya. RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

the story is mine.!

* * *

**Contest Gila**

* * *

**Warnings:**

Out of Characters *banget*

Abal

Typo(s)

Humor *gagal*

**Cast:** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Moon Geun Young.

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

~Happy Reading ~

* * *

"Indonesia?" mulut kami sontak menganga selebar gawang sepak bola -.-

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum misterius melihat reaksi kami bertiga. Dari sorot matanya Kyuhyun memang tidak main-main. Yup, untuk mengisi liburan setelah kenaikan kelas Kyuhyun mengajak kami : Aku, Donghae, Eunhyuk berlibur ke Indonesia. Bagaimana kami tidak shock, berlibur ke tempat yang sangat menyenangkan –menurut yang kami dengar. Gratis pula. Tak heran jika kami sangat excited. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa bengong di lantai kamar Kyuhyun yang sangat mewah, membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan jalan-jalan ke Indonesia.

"Kamu nggak bohong kan?" tanyaku masih ragu.

"Kapan aku pernah bohong sama kalian, Yesung Hyung?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Aku bungkam. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang selalu menepati janjinya pada kami. Tapi, membawa kami liburan ke Indonesia rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku sampai bergidik membayangkan, berapa besar uang yang akan di dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk liburan kami nantinya. Tapi apa sih yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun? Namja jangkung itu anak tunggal. Appanya pemegang saham terbesar di sebuah bank swasta di kota ini. Eommanya punya pabrik konveksi yang besar dengan ratusan unit mesin dan ribuan karyawan.

Kulihat di sudut kamar, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah larut dalam euphoria mereka. Meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil sambil menarikan tarian Telletubies. Harus kuakui kalau selama 2 tahun bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, sejak di kelas X, kami bertiga selalu kecipratan rejeki darinya. Selalu saja ada oleh-oleh setiap Kyuhyun atau orang tuanya pulang dari luar kota atau luar negeri. Dari T-shirt, kaca mata, topi, aksesoris, merchandise dan lainnya. Belum lagi fasilitas mewah yang ikut kami rasakan. Kami berempat memang akrab, layaknya saudara. Makanya teman-teman menjuluki kami dengan gerombolan boneka Telletubies. Bukannya marah, kami malah sengaja saling rangkul di depan mereka. Berpelukan!

"Ntar jangan bawa jacket. Bawa celana pendek yang banyak aja. Indonesia kan panas," usul Donghae sok tau pada Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lupa bawa kamera digital. Siapa tau kita nanti ketemu dengan yeoja yang cantik disana terus kita ajak foto bareng," saran Eunhyuk, si Mupeng bin Mesum.

"Eit, jangan senang dulu. Semua ada syaratnya," sela Kyuhyun sambil ber-Evil smirk.

Tubuh kami kontan membatu. Syarat? Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang akan menanggung seluruh biaya liburan kami? Kyuhyun kemudian membuka salah satu laci kontainer yang ada di samping kulkas mininya. , mengambil sesuatu disana. Tak lama, di tangan Kyuhyun sudah ada kaleng sebesar botol celengan. Di kaleng tersebut tertulis CONTEST GILA. Kami bertiga sontak saling berpandangan. Contest Gila?

"Di dalam kaleng ini ada tiga gulungan kertas, yang isinya sebuah perintah yang harus kalian lakukan. Jika kalian sukses menjalaninya, maka kalian bisa ikut aku liburan ke Indonesia dan semua biaya aku yang tanggung. Tapi kalau gagal, kalian siap-siap gigit jari dan hanya bisa mendengar ceritaku," jelas Kyuhyun sadis.

Kami masih melongo.

"Bagaimana? Mau gak? Ke Indonesia gratis gitu," goda Kyuhyun.

"Deal," sahut kami bertiga barengan, tanpa pikir panjang kali lebar lagi *plaaakk

Donghae mendapat giliran pertama yang akan menerima 'permainan' dalam Contest Gila tersebut. Donghae kemudian mengambil salah satu gulungan kecil di dalam kaleng tersebut. Ketika membacanya, wajah Donghae sontak menjadi pucat.

"Apa perintahnya?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Ngamen sehari di sekolah, membawakan lagu pop cengeng era 80-an…?" Donghae seketika lemas.

.

~cloud3024~

.

Istirahat pertama sekolah menjadi heboh. Tanpa keluar kelas pun aku sudah tau siapa sumber dari kehebohan ini. Donghae, tentu saja. Diam-diam aku, Kyuhyun dam Eunhyuk membututinya dari belakang. Sambil terkikik, Kyuhyun mengabadikan momen bersejarah tersebut. Tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang ikut cekikikan, aku memilih untuk diam. Ini masalah waktu saja, tak lama lagi hari pembantaian untuk kami akan datang.

Donghae kini bereaksi. Dia menghampiri gerombolan anaj-anak kelas satu yang lagi nongkrong depan kelas. Kehadiran Donghae, dengan membawa gitar seketika menjadi perhatian. Sekolah mendadak riuh dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar menyakitkan ketika Donghae bernyanyi.

"_Pulang saja… aku pada ibuku atau ayahkuuuu.."_ raung Donghae yang langsung mendapat applaus yang sangat meriah.

Aku yakin setelah ini pastilah Donghae akan di kenang sepanjang masa di sekolah ini. Bahkan mungkin akan dicatat di dalam sejarah sebagai rekor dunia pelajar merangkap sebagai pengamen. Kalau dalam situasi lain, mungkin Donghae akan tertawa mendapati dirinya menjadi nge-TOP. Tapi sekarang? Tidak pingsan karena malu saja sudah bagus.

Anak-anak sangat menikmati 'konser mini' Donghae. Ada yang ikut bernyanyi bahkan ada yang berjoget mengikuti nyanyian Donghae yang mendayu seperti Betharia Sonatha. Sebenarnya bukan suara Dongahe yang seperti seng di seret aspal itu yang menarik perhatian, melainkan aksi konyolnya yang terbilang langka. Tidak hanya itu, selesai menyanyi Donghae lalu berkeliling sambil membawa topi sekolah untuk meminta uang pada anak-anak. Ada yang nyumbang, tapi kebanyakan tertawa. Tapi Donghae tak peduli. Yang penting dirinya sudah menjalani kontes gila itu dengan baik. Setelah selesai, Donghae kembali beraksi di kelas berikutnya.

Alhasil, ketika jam pelajaran terakhir, Donghae di panggil Choi Seonsaengnim selaku Guru BK. Kurasa semua sudah tau apa penyebabnya. Setelah itu Donghae tak kembali sampai bel pulang sekolah. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa menunggu Donghae yang mungkin sedang menjalani hukuman. Ketika kami mau masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun, kami mendengar suara Donghae yang sedang bernyanyi memakai pengeras suara yang biasanya di pakai Pak Kepala Sekolah ketika berpidato. Kami tidak jadi masuk mobil dan bergegas mendatangi arah suara.

OMG. Ternyata Donghae sedang menggelar 'konser'nya di atas podium. Dengan muka yang merah padam karena sinar matahari dan terlebih karena malu. Donghae menyanyi dengan muka tertunduk. 'Konser' itu sukses di saksikan oleh para Seonsaengnim, gerombolan anak-anak yang mau pulang akhirnya tersedot ke sana, nonton konser gratis dari Donghae.

"_Malu aku malu… pada semut merah.. yang berbaris di dinding menatapku curiga.." _Dan, konser Donghae berakhir dengan sukses… menuai malu.

.

~cloud3024~

.

Peserta Kontes Gila berikutnya adalah Eunhyuk. Sama seperti Donghae, Eunhyuk juga harus mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas yang ada dalam kaleng dan membacanya. Sama seperti Donghae –lagi, wajah Eunhyuk juga tampak pucat setelah membacanya.

"Apa perintahnya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada mengejek.

"Berjualan kue selama sehari di sekolah pada jam istirahat."

"Wuahahaha.." Dongahe dan Kyuhyun kontan tergelak.

Bukan Eunhyuk saja yang lemas, aku juga.

Besoknya, sekolah kembali heboh. Kali ini jadi tumbak siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kembali beraksi, dia merekam moment bersejerah tersebut sambil cekikikan bersama Donghae. Aku tetap tak bisa menyumbangkan tawa, karena aku tahu hari 'kematianku' sebentar lagi akan tiba. Kupikir aksi Eunhyuk ini lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang dilakukan Donghae kemarin. Lihat saja! Dengan membawa keranjang plastic yang berisi aneka kue tradisional, Eunhyuk menjajakan kuenya di depan anak-anak sepanjang koridor. Amazing. Ternyata banyak juga yang beli. Terutama yeoja-yeoja kelas satu pengagum Eunhyuk.

"Wuih, Eunhyuk Hyung keren. Potret pelajar mandiri" *mandi, makan, mencuci sendiri* *plaak #abaikan -.-

"Lagi ngumpulin uang buat bayar SPP ne, Oppa?"

"Kembaliannya ambil aja, Oppa"

"Kuenya enak juga. Besok jualan lagi ne, Oppa?"

Eunhyuk Cuma diam. jangankan berkata-kata, mengangkat kepalanya saja tidak. Air mukanya juga sudah tak karuan. Untunglah, sebelum istirahat berakhir kuenya sudah sold out. Di kelas, sebelum pelajaran Park Seonsaengnim berakhir, beliau menghampiri bangku Eunhyuk.

"Bapak dengar kamu jualan kue, tadi? Kata anak-anak kue kamu enak. Kalau begitu besok Bapak pesan kue kelepon, lima puluh biji untuk acara keluarga, bisa?" *ini saya yang suka ma kuenya :D* #abaikan

Dan kelas sontak menjadi lautan tawa, membuat wajah Eunhyuk semerah Lobster.

.

~cloud3024~

.

Hari pembantaianku telah tiba, ku dengar iblis-iblis tengah mengintaiku sambil tertawa. Seperti tawa ceria Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah bercengkrama samba main PSP dengan gembiranya karena terbebas dari azab dunia ciptaan Kyuhyun.

"It's you're time," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai menakutka. Tak lama Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergabung, mau menyaksikan hari bersejarah dalam hidupku. Dengan dada yang berdegup kencang, aku mengambil gulungan kertas yang tersisa di dalam kaleng. Perlahan aku membuka dan membacanya.

"Merayu dan menyatakan cinta pada Moon di tempat ramai."

MWOOO..? aku tak tau, apakah aku masih menginjak bumi atau tidak sekarang.

.

~cloud3024~

.

Kau tau siapa Moon? Dia adik kelas kami, kategori yeoja dengan species banyak di jagad raya. Badannya lumayan tinggi, putih dan sedikit berisi. Rambutnya sedikit bergelombang. Dengan semua kategori itu pasti semua namja akan suka padanya. Tapi aku tidak, dia punya karakter yang ceriwis dengan kadar confident yang over. Kalau ada namja yang melihat kearahnya, langsung dia bilang namja itu naksir padanya. Padahal Moon tak tau, kalau namja-namja tersebut itu memperhatikan keanehan yang ada pada dirinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar gila!

Istirahat siang kami berempat ke kantin. Selain mau mengisi perut, kami juga mau 'mengintai' Moon, siapa tau yeoja aneh itu ada disana. Kantin terlihat ramai tapi kami tak menemukan sosok Moon. Kami kemudian duduk di meja pojok belakang, sambil menunggu yeoja itu datang. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handcyam dari tasnya. Tapi belum lama berselang, 'jodohku' itu pun tiba.

"Tuh, bidadarimu datang," ucap Donghae sambil cekikikan.

Keringat dingin sontak merembesi tubuh. Aku menggigil. Aku sebenarnya mau menyerah tapi bayangan Negara Indonesia yang indah membuatku bersemangat lagi.

"Ayo, kapan lagi?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan berkeringat, kusambut ucapan itu dengan setengah hati. _Tuhan semoga waktu berhenti ketika aku melakukan aksi gila ini,_do'a ku dalam hati yang kutau tak mungkin dikabulkan.

"Ayo! Ntar, keburu ditembak namja lain," senyum iblis Kyuhyun mengembang.

Aku menutup mata, Mulut ku buka secara perlahan. Dan..

"MOON YANG CANTIK. MAU NGGAK KAMU JADI YEOJACHINGUKU?"

Bless.. seperti ada benda tajam dan dingin yang tiba-tiba menghujam jantungku. Aku kemudian lemas di iringi tepuk tangan seantero kantin. Kulihat Moon membelalakkanmatanya kearahku. Kemudian dia memandang kedua temannya sambil memegangi dada dengan mulut terbuka. *hati-hati kemasukan nyamuk* dia sepertinya surprised mendapat pernyataan cinta dari salah satu namaj terkeren di sekolah ini pikirku narsis. Aku muak melihatnya. Aku tau, dia pasti mengnggapku serius karena tak ada istilah basa-basi dalam kamus besar haluan (?) hidup Moon. Apalagi ini –kemungkinan besar- adalah 'tembakan' *mati donk oppa* *plaak* pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sedetik kemudian Moon ngesot ke meja dengan wajah yang penuh dengan binar-binar cinta.

"Yesung oppa, aku tau kalau oppa pasti akan mengatakannya. Feeling kita ternyata sama. *ngek* aku mau menjadi yeojachingu oppa," katanya berapi-api. *kebakaran donk* #abaikan

Aku yang semula cengo mendengar kata-katanya, segera berlari sebelum Moon memangsa tubuhku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku sudah melesat meninggalkan kantin dengan diringi tawa riuh anak-anak yang ada disana.

"Oppa, tungguuuuu…!" jerit Moon dengan cempreng, mengejarku.

.

~cloud3024~

.

Dasar Moon. Gara-gara dia aku jadi bolos sekarang. Tepat seperti dugaanku, setelah pernyataan cinta palsuku, Moon pun menungguku dengan tekun di depan kelas sebelum pelajaran berlangsung. Daripada babak belur lebh baik kabur.

"Tega kamu," rutuk Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Mereka bertiga akhirnya ikutan membolos sepertiku, dan sekarang kami berada di tribun lapangan sepak bola di samping gedung sekolah.

"Kaki Moon sampai melar nunggu kamu di depan kelas, tadi," ucap Donghae.

"Aku yakin, kalau kamu muncul, dia langsung memangsamu," tambah Eunhyuk.

"Huahahahaha…" mereka spontan terbahak, menertawai penderitaanku.

Aku diam. Tak kubayangkan dampakanya begitu hebat seperti ini. Kontes yang kami lalui memang sama-sama sukses. Bedanya, kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk malunya hanya sekali. Tapi aku,? Kurasa sepanjang hayatku akan selalu dihantui oleh sosok Moon.

Sore hari, setelah puas spending time di rumah Kyuhyun, aku pun pulang ke rumah. Tapi baru saja aku memasuki pekarangan rumah, langkahku terhenti. Diteras depan sudah duduk seorang yeoja. Aku terpana. Aku tau sekali siapa yeoja itu. Moon, siapa lagi? Sebelum aku memutar langkah mau pergi, Moon sudah melihat sosokku.

"Oppa… tunggu..!" teriaknya. Tapi aku sudah melesat pergi.

_Ya, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan kuntilanak it uterus-terusan menghantuiku! _

.

~cloud3024~

.

Benar-benar masa yang suntuk. Selain harus mempersiapkan otak untuk ulangan umum, aku juga mesti main kucing-kucingan dengan Moon, yang tak lelah mengejarku sampai ke ujung dunia. Untunglah otaknya yang lemot itu gampang dikibuli. Setelah bubar sekolah, aku, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mau ke rumah Kyuhyun. Si Borju itu hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Di pelataran parkir Eunhyuk menghubungi Kyuhyun, memberitahukan kalau sebentar lagi kami akan ke rumahnya.

Percakapan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun di telepon terdengar serius. Dahiku berkerut.

"Ada apa, Hyuk? Serius amat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak sakit tapi dia _shock_," jawab Eunhyuk lesu.

"_Shock_ kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Keluarga Kyuhyun tertimpa musibah. Seorang karyawan di bank swasta milik Appanya, melarikan uang para nasabah hingga jutaan won," jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar. "Dan, sepertinya rencana liburan kita ke Indonesia gagal."

"Apaaa…?" teriakku dan Donghae bersamaan. Mimpi kami untuk menikmati keindahan Negara Indonesia seketika pupus.

Dengan dilanda kelesuan tiada tara, kami bergegas ke rumah Kyuhyun. Tapi, ketikan akan menstarter motor, tiba-tiba Donghae bertingkah aneh. Dia memeluk pinggangku erat dari belakang. *masa dari depan oppa?*

"Hae, jangan aneh-aneh deh," tolakku.

"Kok, Hae? Aku kan Moon," jawab orang yang memeluk pinggangku yang ternyata… MOON?

Whoaaaa….!

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Hwaaaa

Kenapa FF-nya jadi kayak gini..

Dan juga endingnya sampai segitu, mian kapasitas otak saya hanya segitu.

Maaf buat penggemar Moon Geun Young saya buat idola anda jelek disini. Buat **Pearl2811** Hope u like it ^^ mian kalau FF ini tidak seperti keinginan mu.

Buat yang sudah baca,

Jangan lupa Review ^^

* * *

**Special Thanks for** : **Hanji84**, **rayie159**, **kim seo jin aka kimmy**, **Derfly3424**, **Pearl2811**, **Cloud'sHana**, **LalaClouds**, **Azuma4007. **

Yang sudah review di FF saya yang sebelumnya..

* * *

Akhir kata,

Gamshamnida ^^

* * *

**Cloud3024**


End file.
